legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Shie Azumie
Shie Azumie or Shikan as she would become, was a Zeltron Mechanic that joined the Rebel Alliance following being captured by the Human League whilst visiting Corellia. A cruel fate would see her captured at the Battle of Hoth, where by she would be turned to the Dark Side and become one of Kalleem's Sithissins. Trained by eventual self-styled Emperor Izard Kalleem and lover Rhykan, she is a fierce adversary to all her enemies. History Cause & Effect (3 ABY to 5 ABY) Shie Azumie would travel to Corellia on a holiday trip that would change her life forever. Whilst in Coronet, the attractive female brought lots of attention and eventually drew the unwanted attention of Human League members. The group assaulted her, raping the woman before placing her in the Detention Camps at Drall where she broke free following an assault by Rebel Operatives. Upon finding herself in an Alliance Hospital fully recovering she opted to join the Rebellion and fight against the Galactic Empire. Placed at Echo Base she would meet the person that freed her at Drall, Rhyley Stargazer. As part of Stargazer's Vipers she aided in the defence at the Battle of Hoth, using her skills to hot-wire an Imperial AT-ST and helping to fell an Imperial AT-AT. Rebel Dream Lost (5 ABY to 6 ABY) In the retreat of the Echo Base, she and those with her would be the last to leave. It was a situation that saw her allies and herself captured by Imperial Forces commanded by Direx Izard Kalleem. Her subsequent torture would eventually bring to light her unknown Force Ability that would lead her to be possessed by an Imperial Sithspawn creation, Sithspore. Adopting the persona of Shikan she along with Rhyley Stargazer was reprogrammed as Imperial Agents, and tasked to hunt down Rebel Operatives. Stalking Her Prey (7 ABY to 8 ABY) When Rhykan was sent to Tatooine to root out his former allies, the possessed man would be captured and cured of his state. Though she shared a bond with Rhykan when he was cured, the bond would grow silent. Missing him considerably, she pleaded with Kalleem to hunt Stargazer down and recapture him. Instead Kalleem insisted that all she would do is to observe Rhyley from afar and to appraise herself of his allies. It was during her observation of Stargazer's allies that she would inadvertently rescue them on Uba IV, going so far to return them to Ubertica. She would also be present in their company at Dathomir where by chance she would encounter the fleeing Ana Tathis. Taking interest in the female and her force sensitivity, she pretended to rescue the woman from the Imperial world before taking Tathis to meet her master Izard Kalleem. Kalleem subsequently turned Tathis to the Dark Side just as he had done with Shikan. A Trap Set (8 ABY to Present) After the death of Emperor Palpatine, the female Sithissin was immediately recalled by Izard Kalleem and told to return to the Corporate Sector. Having purposefully sought to destablise the sector through bribes, vetos and the added death of Palpatine, Kalleem saw his chance at finally seizing control. Having had key opponents that were loyal to the Imperial cause assassinated, Shikan and Anakan were tasked with influencing the remainder of the Executive Branch in agreeing to Kalleem's proposal of the 'Period of Isolation'. With the motion passed, Kalleem became ExO of the Corporate Sector and immediately disbanded the Direx Board and the Corporate Sector Authority. Within weeks the Sith Ascendancy had taken it's place completely separated from Sate Pestage's Empire, with Kalleem it's Emperor. Kalleem then ordered Shikan to carry out her next task in order to further solidify his control over the galaxy - the capture of Rhyley Stargazer, the Stargazer triplets (Micah, Allya and Bai) and Cayla Dunestrider. The female Sithissin had tracked Stargazer to Orupia and learned of his engagement to Princess Kileo Dimoh, where their trace seemed to vanish following their decision to have Orupia join the New Republic. After learning from Ser Augusta that the Princess of Orupia and Draksyth Lord were feared dead, Shikan hired Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing to continue the search for Rhyley and Kileo on the planet of New Alderaan, as the Zeltron instead turned her attention to finding the children and Cayla. Though she learned that the children were being kept with Stargazer's grandparents Gern & Annuil Stargazer, she was unable to capture the children. Later news that Cayla Dunestrider was dead, saw her search brought to an end, until she was notified by Aurra Sing that the Bounty Hunter had finally found and captured the missing Rhyley and Kileo. With the pair brought to her at Carida the nearest Imperial Planet to New Alderaan and at the time governed by Screed, Shikan would have Stargazer continually tortured in an effort to keep him from escaping whilst she herself seduced the Orupian Princess. Once Kileo had submitted to Shikan, she then used the Nubian to bring Rhyley under her control, all the while readying the Corellian pilot to return to his former Master. Persuading Kileo to help her convince Stargazer that he needed to enter stasis, the young man would accept their advice without second thought and willingly allowed himself to be placed in suspended animation within the Cryogenics Chamber. Shikan's plan would alter with the arrival of Kaje Reilloc and Cayla Dunestrider on the planet, she and Kileo present when Screed was brought the news, Dimoh immediately offered to get rid of the pair. Deciding to allow it, the female Sithissin did not foresee Kileo managing to lose the Zeltron's influence on her mind so quickly, and knowing that Dimoh and her allies would come for the body of Stargazer, Shikan returned to her ship and fled Carida before the Rebels could catch her. Her next destination with be the heart of the Sith Ascendancy, where by she delivered the body of Stargazer to her master. Delighted to be so lavishly praised by her master, the hope of seeing Stargazer return to their sides as Rhykan excited her. However the sudden attack of Warlord Zsinji's Forces at Etti IV saw her assigned to the battle and not protecting Stargazer. Whilst she fought the forces of the Warlord, she would learn that Stargazer was rescued by Dimoh. Following the battle that ended in Zsinji's retreat, she again pleaded with Kalleem to allow her to return to Orupia to recover Stargazer. Instead the Emperor of the Sith Ascendancy assigned her to a far more insidious task, delighted with her new task, her intrigue in Dimoh and her lust for Stargazer saw Shikan return to the galaxy. Due to arrive at Ruuria, as she did she would learn that Rogue Operatives had rescued Imperial Admiral Soontir Van, coordinating with fellow Sithissin Anakan regarding the loss of the prisioner, Shikan left the small world and headed for her next destination. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs